The Body Remembers
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: A take on how Axel is so loyal to the organization. Lea x Isa, Axel x Saix


The Body remembers

The touch, the whispers, the longing was breaking into Saix's mind- keeping his expression stony he knew that it was his duty to wait, that it was for the greater good, that only the heart was allowed to love. He watched Lea (now Axel) smiling happily as he trailed along Roxas, and wondered what a fool he had been.

"_Isa," Lea groaned throatily, his grab becoming sweaty as it rested on Isa's chest. "I love you."_

"_Lea," Isa had grabbed Lea's hair hungrily as their kisses became a lot deeper, more passionate. Lea had labeled their relationship as an intimate one and commented that isn't rare that best friends would cross the thin line called friendship._

_Their first kiss was sloppy- done as soon as they both reached puberty. Despite fooling around with girls at many times- both of them soon realized that the depth of their feelings for each other had exceeded anything else they felt for another._

_Lea initiated all the moves- the sly grin and emerald eyes shining as he would hug the calmer boy gently- with eyes that seem so protective and gentle that it betrays the whole concept of his mischievous personality._

Axel was looking at him again with that searching glance- and Saix secretly knew what he's seeking for. Axel would walk around him as he spoke, the green eyes longing for something Saix could never give. Grinning, Axel would try and pretend for once that they were back to old times, he would hang around him too- the futility of the hope hanging in each and one of his movements.

You can't be friends with a Nobody. Not until we got our heart back.

"Hey, Saix, want to hang around?" Axel asked, his expression telling Saix that he knew the answer before Saix even answered.

"I have not the time for that. We need to concentrate on Kingdom Hearts."

At first, Axel would shrug and walk away in a dejected manner, but lately he would grin as if it didn't matter.

"Fine, I knew that answer already. I got it memorized, Saix. Maybe I'll just go to Roxas and Xion." Axel said, walking away lightly- a tug in his own heart bothers Saix, he didn't like this at all. Axel and his make- believe friends; he should have pitied Axel for that. He knew that Axel was making them his substitute. But somehow it irritates him.

"Don't play too much with the likes of them." Saix warned, surprised how much malice was contained in his words.

Axel simply smiled- he always did.

"_Hey, Isa, do you like me?" Lea would ask- between their kissing._

"_I don't." Isa answered- relishing the dejection in Lea's eyes._

"_I love you, Lea." The answer seem to satisfy the red haired well, he would broke into a grin before trailing wet kisses down Isa's neck._

The memories bothered him, the emotional fiasco contained in it making him wanting to long for something more, for the heart that could love so fiercely, why won't Axel ever understands?

"No, fucking no! I'm not gonna chase my friends away." Axel yelled, infuriated when Saix gave him the order to kill Xion. "Both of them need me."

"Don't be stupid, Axel." Saix scolded, losing his patience by the moment. "It's for having our heart back. So we can go back to being Isa and Lea."

"I'm…" Axel trailed, staring guiltily at the floor. Sometimes, Saix wonders if Axel still has a heart in his chest. "I'm not sure I even want that anymore."

"_We're gonna be together forever," Lea once said, "I don't think there's ever a moment I'll ever stop loving you, wanting you, no matter what happens."_

"_Till death do us part then, Lea."_

Saix had kissed Axel right and then- he knew that even the heart did not remember, the body would remember. "Lea, you're choosing your make-believe friends over me?" His hands trailed on Axel's chest as the red head winced from the touch- but even Axel couldn't hide the pent up longing he felt for Saix. Now he had no heart- now he would do anything to keep Axel with him, because it is necessary and Axel is a part of him.

"Did you remember how you like it when I touch your hair, Lea?" Saix said- knowing that the moment Axel flutters in hesitation, he had won the game. "We would go back just like we are before, Axel. Just you and me, Isa and Lea- the two pairs of boys crazily in love with each other. It's the last step to Kingdom hearts."

The game had been won.


End file.
